


Pretend to be my Date

by T97Carolina



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T97Carolina/pseuds/T97Carolina
Summary: Kat's at the bar with her friends to ring in the new year when she runs into someone from her past.





	Pretend to be my Date

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill

“Can you two not?” Kat asks Sutton and Alex, engrossed in each other, Alex’s hand so far down the small of Sutton’s back, he’s practically at her ass.  

“Seriously, if New Year’s Eve isn’t enough to remind me of being single, I don’t need this.”

Sutton pulls away from Alex, “Fine, but at midnight, you’re going to want to turn away.”

Kat’s giggles fill the space while Jane nods her head in understanding.  

“Oh, hey, Adena!” Jane notices her walking in to the bar looking for them.  The others joining in a chorus of hellos as Adena approaches.  

“Hi! It’s so cold out there!” Adena shivers as she removes her coat.  “I need something to drink, do you want a refill?” Adena gestures to Kat’s nearly empty glass.

“Yeah, can I get a gin and tonic?”

Adena nods and turns to the bar waiting to get the attention of the clearly overwhelmed bartender.  It’s fortunate that they had chosen to loiter near the bar or else Adena would have had an even more difficult time moving through the patrons to find the front of the bar.

The space is full and the music loud, the perfect atmosphere for their New Year’s celebration - at least to Kat.  Doing a once over, Kat notices a guy looking directly at her from across the bar.  Someone familiar looking … 

“Shit!” Kat turns back to her friends.  

“What’s wrong?” 

Kat’s eyes dart back over nervously and she sees that he’s walking towards them.

“Pretend to be my date,” she hisses at Jane who had clearly seen that someone was approaching them.

Jane raises her now empty glass to Kat.  “I actually have to go the restroom.” Jane leans back towards Adena who has just ordered Kat’s G&T along with her seltzer.  “Adena.  Be Kat’s date.” 

Adena looks back at Kat, curious, but it’s too late for any explanations.  Here was Trevor, filling the gap Jane left.

“Hey, Kat,” he smiles smarmily.  “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Yeah, me neither.” Honestly Kat hadn’t thought about Trevor after their date two months ago. If you could even really call it a date. 

“Can I get you a drink?” He leans closer, clearly assuming Kat would be interested. In the drink, in him.  

The alcohol pushing away Kat’s memory of Trevor being annoying, instead she finds herself focusing on his smile and strong arms.  

“Here you go, babe,” Adena returns offering Kat her drink. Thank God she’s willing to play along without knowing all the details.

Trevor takes a slight step back, his smile taking on a different quality. “Oh, are you two…?”

Recognizing the look on his face from years of being out and having men hit on her, enthralled by the idea of two women together refusing to acknowledge that a man was not wanted, Adena ignores his question. Looking to Kat, she runs her hand down her arm until she’s at her hand, intertwining their fingers.  “Let’s dance.”

Kat follows Adena gratefully to the dance floor where Alex and Sutton are already dancing.

“Thank you!” Kat practically yells by Adena’s ear, the loud music forcing them to stay close in order to be heard. “We hooked up, like once. Don’t let me go home with him,” Kat tasks Adena.  

Kat doesn’t date. It’s something she had consciously chosen not to do a year ago after going on a couple of dates with a few men, each of which struggled when Kat no longer wanted to go out. Now she goes by a one date rule. Of course if anyone interested her enough, she’d break this rule. But in the course of one year she hadn’t. This was working out.

But she’s been drinking. And she’ll continue drinking. Which means Kat’s not so sure that she’ll remember she shouldn’t hook up with Trevor again. 

“Are you sure? He does seem just your type,” Adena teases.  

Kat drapes her arms over Adena’s shoulders, she shakes her head, disappointed in herself. She looks back to the bar and sees that Trevor is now with his friends.  Fortunately he’s no longer looking to Kat.  

Continuing to sway to the music, Kat pulls Adena closer to speak into her ear  “I know.  But I don’t know why I go for these kinds of guys.”

Adena had a few theories as to why Kat continued to only pursue men that she could only stomach for one evening, typically an evening paired with drinks.  But that’s for Kat to figure out. 

“How’d it go?” Jane has found them.

Kat updates Jane on how Adena saved her from falling into something she’d regret in the morning.  The time ticks closer to midnight as they drink and talk and continue to dance.  

Dancing, one of Kat’s favorite activities for a night out.  She feels the music course through her body, compelling her to dance without pause.  Kat’s suppressed crush on Adena coming alive the more she dances with her.  

She leans into Adena her hands pressing against Adena’s shoulders fighting the desire to pull the lapels on her leather jacket to bring Adena closer to her. She lets her hands fall over Adena’s shoulders, her cheek against Adena’s. 

“I’m sorry I’m sweaty.” Kat begins to pull away slightly self conscious of the light sheen of sweat on her face.  

“I don’t mind.” Kat bites her lip involuntarily enjoying the sound of Adena’s voice in her ear along with the soft sensation of Adena’s hands moving from her waist to her back, keeping her close.  

It’s a fifteen minutes until midnight and Kat makes her way back to the bar worried that she won’t get her flute of champagne in time to return to her friends on the skirts of the dance floor.  

She watches the time ticking by on the flat screen monitor, five minutes left, waiting for her drink.  

She’s on her way back with her flute, two minutes until midnight when Trevor approaches her.  Her eyes flash back to the group, eager to get back, but Trevor’s blocking her path, trying to start a conversation.  

She’s trying to politely end their conversation, but he’s not listening and she can’t find a way around the people crowding her to just walk away.  The one minute countdown starts on the screens.  She’s lost sight of her friends.  Thirty seconds.  Trevor probably manufactured this situation so that Kat would be with him to ring the new year in.  

Kat accepts this dejectedly, noticing the people around her preparing to countdown the last seconds of the year.  

“Babe!” Adena squeezes next to her just as the crowd starts counting in unison.  Ten seconds left. 

Adena smiles warmly at Kat, her hand caressing Kat’s cheek until it’s nestled in her curls at the back of her neck.  Five seconds left.

“Hey,” Kat whispers, her lips curling into a smile as Adena’s face moves closer.  Adena’s nose brushes hers.  Three seconds. 

Kat wraps her arms around Adena, her eyes closing as Adena’s lips meet hers, moving softly as the television emits celebratory roars marking the arrival of the New Year.  

Kat’s eyes flutter open for a second as Adena pulls away from her whispering “Happy New Year.”  Her hand still at Kat’s neck, stroking softly.

Kat leans back in, pressing her lips against Adena’s again.  Kat draws her hands up Adena’s back, squeezes lightly, slipping her tongue into Adena’s mouth as they continue to kiss forgetting the world around them. 

*** 

Kat reaches her hand out searching for her phone.  A bra, she tosses aside.  An earring … why is it in bed? Finally she finds her phone.  8:12am  She can definitely stay in bed.  

She reads a text message from Jane.

 _You’re welcome._  

Kat smiles, returning the phone to the bedside table, before turning over.

“Everything okay?” Adena asks her, voice laced with sleep.

“Everything’s perfect,” Kat answers, pulling Adena’s body closer to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Done quickly. Please excuse errors. If you like it, tell me ;)


End file.
